Petits Problèmes de temps
by lafeerique
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius, Harry retourne à Privet Drive. Mais au bout d'une semaine, Harry est emmené dans un lieu inconnu où il subira un entrainement intensif. Quelles sont les conséquences de cet été? Et que va-t-il se passe à la rentré? Slash HP/?
1. Chapitre 1 : Chez les Dursley

**Petit problème de temps**

**Chapitre 1 : Chez les Dursley**

À peine une semaine que Harry était chez les Dursley, et déjà il partait ce week-end. Il venait de recevoir une lettre de Dumbledore apporté par un magnifique hibou grand duc, lui annonçant qu'il viendrait le chercher ce Dimanche mais il n'avait ni l'heure, ni le lieu.

Il fallait l'avouer ça aurait pu être un piège, avec le retour officiel de Voldemort. Mais bon, ça l'étonnerait que Tom sache où il se situait. Donc il était plutôt confiant.

Il avait hâte de partir d'ici. Il passait son temps à se morfondre. Même les Dursley le laissaient tranquille alors autant dire que ça n'allait pas.

Depuis qu'il était rentré, il ne faisait que rester dans sa chambre, à repasser en boucle cette nuit, où Sirius était passé de l'autre côté.

Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était de ne pas retourné au Square Grimmaurd. Il n'était pas prêt à y retourner. Enfaîte, il pensait ne jamais avoir la force d'y retourner.

Aller plus que deux jours à attendre et il serait ailleurs qu'ici. Il faudrait qu'il songe un peu à dormir, après tout, il est quand même trois heures du matin.

Le jeune homme bien trop maigre, mit son pyjama et s'installa dans son lit. Il s'endormit rapidement pour se réveiller quatre heures plus tard, en sueur, aillant encore revue les meurtres de son parrain ainsi que celui de Cédric.

Il se leva rapidement et alla prendre une douche, puis il revint dans sa chambre, et attendit que son oncle et sa tante se lèvent.

Vers huit heures et demie du matin, il entendit les lourds pas de l'oncle Vernon sur le plancher du palier. Il se leva alors et descendit à la cuisine. Il fit à manger, se qui étonna d'ailleurs sa tante mais elle ne dit rien et alla mettre la table.

Une fois Dudley descendu et que tout le monde se soit installer au tour de la table, en silence, Harry dit :

- Je pars Dimanche, le professeur Dumbledore viendra me chercher.

- Ah, dis tante Pétunia, ne sachant quoi dire. Nous avions prévu de faire une sortie au théâtre ce soir-là.

- Je ne sais pas quand il viendra, il n'a pas indiqué l'heure. Mais si c'est le soir, je pourrais toujours fermer la porte et cacher les clés ?

- Pourquoi pas, dis tante Pétunia.

- C'est hors de question, nous ne laisserons pas un monstre seul dans notre maison, hurla son oncle.

- Vernon ! Cria pétunia.

Puis après un temps d'arrêt, elle reprit :

- Il n'y a pas de problème, s'il vient le soir, tu cacheras les clés derrière le pot de géranium de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- D'accord, merci tante Pétunia, répondit Harry.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia avait ce genre de dispute à propos de lui, depuis le début de la semaine. Sa tante semblait plus conciliante. Elle lui accordait plus de liberté. Depuis l'attaque des détraqueurs enfaîtes. Peut-être qu'elle avait réfléchit avec la beuglante de Dumbledore et le fait que son fils se soit fait attaquer. En tout cas, Harry trouvait que c'était un bon pas dans sa relation familiale.

Harry monta dans sa chambre, une fois la vaisselle mise dans la lave vaisselle. Il commença son devoir de botanique qu'il finit juste à l'heure pour aller manger. Il descendit et aida sa tante à mettre la table. Elle lui fit même un sourire avant que l'oncle Vernon, ne descende et après ça, elle resta plutôt froide.

Tout le monde mangea dans le silence, seulement troublé par le bruit du masticage de Dudley, trop occupé par la télévision pour se soucier d'autre chose.

Harry préféra regarder par la fenêtre.

Bien que l'on soit en pleine été, le ciel était sombre. Et Harry savait très bien à cause de quoi. Les détraqueurs c'était énormément multiplier en peu de temps et ils provoquaient le froid sur tout le Royaume-Unis, certainement sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'oncle Vernon suivit son regard.

- C'est tout de même dommage qu'il face un si mauvais temps. J'aurais pu t'emmener voir les nouveaux jeux vidéo Dudley.

Dudley décrocha alors son regard de la télévision pour regarder son père.

- Mais on peut toujours y aller, il ne pleut même pas.

- C'est vrai et puis je prendrais un parapluie.

Harry alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Il vit Miss Figg dans la rue entrain de promener son chien.

Miss Figgs avait ce chien depuis peu et il lui faisait horriblement pensé à Patmol. Mais il était beaucoup plus calme. Elle l'avait adopté et il était très gentil. Harry regarda brusquement sur la droite, il avait vu quelque chose. Pourtant il n'y avait rien. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait du rêver.

Miss Figgs lui fit un signe de main, et Harry lui répondit avec un sourire fade.

- Je sais que je devrais me taire mais à votre place je ne sortirais pas aujourd'hui.

- Et pourquoi donc mon garçon ?

- Ces temps-ci ne sont pas très sur et il y a du danger dehors.

- Mais voyons, rien d'inhabituel.

- Je ne parle pas des moldus.

- Qu'est ce donc ce mot barbare ?

- Ce sont les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Répondit Pétunia.

Tout le monde regarda Pétunia avec étonnement.

- C'est Lily qui en parlait avec son ami aux cheveux noirs.

- Mon père ?

- Non. Un jeune garçon qui habitait près de chez nous. Je ne sais plus son nom, c'était un truc comme Servus ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Severus Rogue ? demanda Harry avec surprise.

- Oui ça doit être ça.

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- Et bien si, pourquoi prends-tu cet air étonner Harry ?

- Mais ce type me hait, et il me pourrit la vie. Lily ne peut pas être amie avec un homme aussi borné et renfermé que lui !

- Je n'y suis pour rien si elle était amie avec lui.

- Ca m'étonne c'est tout.

Harry retourna rapidement s'asseoir et continua son repas en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il pourrait envoyer un hibou à Remus. Mais peut-être est-il occupé. Sinon, il pourrait demander au professeur Dumbledore quand il viendrait le chercher.

Harry remonta dans sa chambre oubliant complètement de ranger la table. Il s'installa, dans sa chambre, à son bureau et commença à réfléchir. Il se posait des questions, mais de toutes manières il n'aurait aucune réponse. Il aurait pu demander à Sirius, si celui-ci aurait été en vie.

Harry sentit rapidement les larmes coulées sur ses jours, il les essuya rapidement et commença un de ces devoirs, Hermione aurais été fier de lui, il avait presque finit tout ses devoirs la première semaine ! Mais malheureusement, il ne lui restait que deux devoirs de potions à faire. Et donc forcément, il allait penser au professeur Rogue.

Harry s'allongea rageusement sur son lit et soupira. Il ferma les yeux et rapidement il s'endormit. Et donc il ne vit pas l'oiseau penché sur sa fenêtre à attendre patiemment que quelqu'un le décharge de son colis.

Harry se réveilla deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le gêner dans son sommeil.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit rapidement l'oiseau pencher sur lui, lui picorant ses lunettes pour qu'il se réveille.

Harry le déchargea rapidement de son colis et lut la lettre. Elle venait de Remus et avait été visiblement écrite à la hâte :

_Harry,_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais changement de programme. C'est moi qui viendrais te chercher aujourd'hui à 20h, et qui t'emmènerais._

_Désoler pour le manque d'explication._

_Sois près car on partira dès que je j'arriverais._

_Remus._

Harry fut surpris par le manque d'explication et la rapidité de la lettre, mais il prépara tout de même sa valise, mit Hedwige dans sa cage et vérifia le tout, il lui restait à peu près un quart d'heure avant l'arrivé de Remus.

Il descendit donc le tout dans le vestibule, et alla prévenir son oncle et sa tante du changement de programme.

Son oncle ralla bien évidemment du manque de respect des gens, et la tante Pétunia réprimanda son mari encore une fois.

Harry attendit en bas des escaliers. Après quelques minutes d'attente qui lui apparurent comme une éternité. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans la maison et Harry regarda tout de même dans le trou de la porte avant d'ouvrir celle-ci sur un Remus inquiet… et un Severus Rogue indifférent.

Harry les invita rapidement à entrer. Ils passèrent dans le salon où l'oncle Vernon devint rapidement rouge. Alors que Dudley se cachait rapidement derrière un fauteuil.

- Ca va Harry ? demanda Remus

- Oui oui, euh, hum, voici Remus Lupin et le Professeur Rogue.

- Bonsoir. Dit Remus, Rogue se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est … demanda la tante pétunia.

Harry hocha la tête.

L'oncle Vernon, lui était tellement rouge, qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait exploser.

- Vernon ? demanda Pétunia sur un ton de réprimande.

Pendant que la tante Pétunia lançait un regard noir vers son mari, Remus demanda :

- Tes bagages sont prêt, Harry ?

- Oui, ils sont dans le vestibule. On ne va pas au Square, hein ?

- Non, on va ailleurs, on t'expliquera une fois là-bas.

- On y va comment, là-bas ?

- En transplanant.

- Ok.

- Bon, on ne va pas vous déranger plus que cela. Au revoir.

Rapidement, Remus, le professeur Rogue et Harry se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Harry prit ses affaires, aidé de Remus.

- Bien alors, Severus, on fait comme Dumbledore a dit.

- Je sais Lupin ! répondit Rogue d'une voix sèche. Potter passez moi vos bagages !

Harry le regarda rapidement et lui donna ses bagages. Hedwige protesta faiblement avant que Rogue ne parte dans un pop, signalant son transplanage.

- Bien, maintenant suis moi.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs rues, et prirent le train. Ils arrivèrent à Londres vers 22h. Puis, c'est à ce moment que Remus lui demanda son bras. Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent en se cassant la figure dans un hall lumineux et bien éclairé, quoiqu'un peu poussiéreux. Ils se relevèrent rapidement et Harry observa les lieux jusqu'à entendre des bruits de pas.

Rapidement, Harry vit le professeur Dumbledore arrivé suivit du professeur Rogue qui ne semblait visiblement pas très heureux.

- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

Pourquoi s'obstinons à lui demander s'il allait bien, non il n'allait pas bien.

- Bien.

- Bien, le voyage c'est bien passé, pas de problème ?

- Non, sauf l'atterrissage, dit Remus en souriant faiblement.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, il semblait exaspéré.

- Tes affaires sont dans ta chambre, je te l'a montrerais tout à l'heure. Dit le professeur Dumbledore. Te voici ici, chez moi, au manoir Dumbledore, c'est le nouveau quartier général de l'ordre… As-tu mangé Harry ?

- Euh, non.

Enfaîte Harry n'avait même pas faim. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir calmement, et avoir des informations.

- Bien alors allons dans la salle à manger.

Harry suivit Dumbledore dans les escaliers puis prit plusieurs couloirs avant d'arrivé dans une grande pièce, suffisamment grande pour accueillir une bonne cinquantaine de personnes.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était magnifique, il y avait une immense cheminée en marbre blanc. Un grande table avec énormément de chaises, dans le même bois claire. Toute la pièce était lumineuse. Des tableaux représentant des paysages avec divers animaux, semblaient presque vivant, enfin si, les animaux bougeaient et l'eau aussi.

- Assis-toi Harry, je t'en pris.

- Merci.

Harry s'assit suivit de Remus à coter de lui, et Dumbledore en face. Rogue regarda et allait partir …

- Severus, venez vous assoir.

Rogue se retourna et alla s'assoir en face de Remus avec un regard noir pour le directeur.

- Bien. Que veux-tu manger Harry ?

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas très faim à vrai dire.

- Il faut que tu manges tout de même, quelque chose de léger ?

- Oui, euh, une salade.

- Pas de problème. Monsieur Tubs !

Dans un pop sonore, un elfe de maison, vêtue d'un ensemble noir, apparue devant eux. Il semblait bien traité. Il s'inclina légèrement.

- Professeur Dumbledore à demander Tubs ?

- Oui, s'il te plait pourrais-tu préparer une salade pour Harry, plutôt légère.

- Pas de problème, Professeur, Tubs revient tout de suite.

L'elfe disparu dans un pop sonore.

- Bien, alors qu'elles sont tes questions Harry ?

Harry regarda le Professeur Dumbledore un long moment avant de décider quelle question il allait poser en première. Il regarda Remus, puis Rogue avant de se décider.

- Vous avez passé un bon début de semaine ?

Dumbledore rigola devant les mines déconfites des deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Bien évidemment Harry avait posé une question double sens. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pendant cette semaine.

- On va dire que ce début de semaine était chargé. Voldemort a éparpillé les détraqueurs un peu partout dans notre beau pays. Je pense que l'aura remarqué. Ensuite, nous avons trois nouveaux membres importants dans l'ordre du Phénix, tu les connais ce sont les Malfoy.

Harry fut étonné mais ne dit rien, Dumbledore continua :

- Euh qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autres ? Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment. Ah, si veux-tu assister aux réunions de l'ordre pendant ces vacances Harry ?

- Effectivement votre début de semaine était chargé, et je ne suis pas contre.

La salade que Dumbledore avait commandée apparue, à ce moment sur la table dans un pop sonore. Harry commença à manger calmement avant de poser une autre question.

- Ron et Hermione sont ici ?

- Non, Miss Granger est avec ses parents en voyage, et Monsieur Weasley est chez lui avec son frère Charlie.

- Et pourquoi m'avoir ramené plus tôt ?

- Et bien, j'avais peur que la lettre n'ai été intercepté alors j'ai demandé à ce que ces deux messieurs aillent te chercher, pendant que j'étais occuper avec le futur nouveau ministre de la Magie.

- D'accord, et pourquoi si tôt ?

- Eh bien, tu vas suivre un entrainement assez soutenue, pour t'entrainer au futur combat qui t'opposera à Tom. Je pense que maintenant que tu as toutes les informations nécessaires. Nous pouvons te préparer.

- Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord.

- De quelles informations parler vous ? demanda Remus.

- Réfléchit deux minutes Lupin, qu'est ce que Voldemort est allé chercher à ton avis, des bonbons ?

- La prophétie ?

- Exactement.

- Vous connaissez son contenue.

- Oui, c'est à moi que la prophétie fut faite. Et Severus en connait une partie.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

- J'étais là, Potter.

- C'était vous l'espion ? Non mais ce n'est pas vrai !

- Harry calme toi !

À la surprise de tous, Harry soupira et se rassit sans avoir eu le souvenir de s'être levé, il secoua la tête avant de demander.

- Quelles sont les notions que l'on va m'enseigner ?

- Les Duels avec le professeur Rogue, la métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, et par moments avec Remus. Tu auras aussi les sortilèges et enchantement avec lui, il te fera travailler beaucoup de chose, notamment les sortilèges les plus utiles et aussi la magie informulée. Tu auras l'occlumentie avec moi. Tu auras aussi de temps à autre la visite de Maugrey et tu auras des cours à l'arme blanche avec un homme qui vient du japon, Monsieur Yangs. Il arrivera d'ici une semaine. Pendant les pleines lunes se seront les autres professeurs qui assureront les cours de Remus. Je crois que j'ai tout dis. Je te laisse manger. Tu auras les weekends pour toi, ne t'en fait pas. Bon aller à demain, il est tard.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

Harry continua de manger mais ne mangea que la moitié de son plat, discutant en même tant avec Remus qui était resté avec lui, alors que Rogue était partie en même temps que Dumbledore.

- Alors Harry, ça c'est bien passé ton début de semaine.

- Oui, ma cicatrice à arrêter de me faire mal et les Dursley ne m'ont pas trop ennuyé.

- Et le reste ?

- J'ai du mal, je n'arrive pas à me dire que je ne le verrais plus jamais.

- Moi aussi j'ai du mal.

- Bah alors on va se soutenir mutuellement.

- Oui

Remus passa sa main dans mes cheveux en signe d'affection. Puis après un silence reposant, Harry se leva.

- Bon je vais aller me couchez, je suis fatigué.

- D'accord Bonne nuit Harry.

- Je… Vous devriez aller vous couchez-vous aussi.

- Oui, et Harry, tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

- J'ai du mal, désolé.

- Allez, va te coucher.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

- Euh Remus ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais pas où est ma chambre.

- Ah oui. Je vais te la montrer.

Remus se leva puis s'étira avant de marcher vers la porte.

- Tu viens ?

- Oui oui.

Harry suivit Remus à travers deux étages, quatre couloirs et un nombre incalculable de portes. Remus s'arrêta enfin devant une porte qu'il ouvrit et fit entré Harry.

D'un coup de baguette il alluma toutes les bougies de la pièce et Harry découvrit une magnifique chambre avec un lit à baldaquin, avec des draps de couleurs bleus. L'armoire ainsi que le lit étaient fait avec le même bois clair. Un canapé couleur chocolat était installé devant une imposante cheminé de couleur beige. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier peints beiges avec des motifs étranges et complexes un peu brillant par rapport à la couleur initiale du fond.

En tout cas la chambre semblait chaleureuse et agréable. Il y avait une porte à coté d'une bibliothèque bien garnie, certainement la salle de bain.

- C'est grand mais très beau.

Remus rigola doucement, puis partit, refermant la porte en lui disant bonne nuit.

Ses affaires étaient posées aux pieds du lit. Il chercha son pyjama qu'il enfila rapidement, puis alla jusqu'à la fenêtre faisant entrer l'air frais de la nuit. Puis il l'a referma, entra dans son lit et s'endormit.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Manoir Dumbledore

**Petit problème de temps**

Note de l'auteur :

Voici la suite, j'ai voulu la posté hier, mais petit beug informatique.

Enfin bref, je suis étonné que autant de personnes vienne voir l'histoire.

**Alors voilà le résumé en entier :**

**Après la mort de Sirius, Harry retourne à Privet Drive. Mais à peine une semaine qu'il est chez sa famille que déjà Dumbledore lui dit qu'il viendra le chercher. Il arrive alors dans le nouveau quartier général de l'ordre du phénix où il suivra un entraînement intensif.**  
**Peu après la rentrée, une brèche temporelle est ouverte et Voldemort décide d'envoyer un de ces mangemorts dans le temps. Mais Harry se retrouve aussi dans passé, par accident. Il se retrouve 20 ans en arrière, l'année de la sixième année de ses parents mais aussi de son professeur de potions ainsi que des parents de son pire ennemi. Que va-t-il se passé durant cette année scolaire ?**

Je précise tout de même que c'est **un slash**, donc aurevoir les homophobes.

J'ai une question, je fais un HP/DM ou un HP/RL ?

Après sinon je prends toutes les autres suggestions, mais ce n'est pas l'élément principale c'est pour rajouter de l'amour ^^'.

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Anonymes :**

adenoide : Merci ^^

Akan : Je t'avoue aussi que je préfère les Malfoys en malfaisants mais il n'empêche qu'ils peuvent toujours être très sexy (je n'ai pas écrit ça !) et méchants dans le côter de la lumière. Ils ont des raisons d'avoir rejoints le côter de la lumière. Enfin bref, ils ne sont "gentils" qu'au yeux de l'Ordre, Lucius est officiellement du côter du Lord, et Draco et sa mère sont censé être en France. Mais ça ce sera dit plus tard avec plus ample détail.

Brigite : Merci ^^, ça fait chaud au coeur.

J'ai eu un beug, (beaucoup en ce moment) et il y a une reviews auquel je n'ai pas répondu ou peut être plusieurs je ne sais pas, alors si la personne veut une réponse, il suffit de demander.

Voilà, j'ai presque finit mon baratin.

Je voudrais juste que vous soyez plus clément, le chapitre est beaucoup moins travailler que le premier. Si je peux, je m'occuperais mais plus tard.

Bon allez bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Manoir Dumbledore **

Harry se réveilla une fois de plus en sueur. Sirius et Cédric s'étaient retrouvés tout les deux à Poudlard et ne cessaient de lui reprocher leurs morts. C'était épouvantable.

Harry regarda autour de lui pour trouver l'heure mais il n'y avait aucune indication. Remarque il faisait encore nuit, il ne devait pas être plus de cinq heures du matin.

Harry soupira en se levant et alla regarder les différents livres de la bibliothèque. Il y avait une section pour chaque matière de l'école et quelques sections en plus comme les animagie, les duels, le Quidditch.

Harry prit un livre sur le Quidditch et alla s'installer dans le canapé devant la cheminée. Il commença à lire.

Ce livre parlait des différentes techniques qu'ont utilisé les joueurs pour marqués des points. Il y avait la feinte de Wronski ou encore la Feinte de Porskoff. Harry lut quelques chapitres avant de se rendormir finalement sur le canapé.

Il se réveilla alors quatre heures plus tard, courbaturé de partout. Il se leva et s'étira avant de prendre des affaires et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il en ressortit vingt minutes plus tard, des cernes violettes sous les yeux, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés et ses vêtements trop grands.

Il décida de ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire. Il ne prenait même pas la moitié de l'armoire. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose. Il allait sortir lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il l'ouvrit pour voir un Remus souriant bien que fatigué.

- Bien dormis ? demanda-t-il.

- Bof et toi ?

- Pareil. Tu viens manger ?

- Oui

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la salle à manger, donc passèrent dans autant de couloirs et de portes qu'hier.

- C'est quand la pleine lune ?

- Mercredi. Et il faudra que personne ne sorte de sa chambre. Car bien que je serais enfermé, je ne sais pas si ce sera efficace.

- Ok. Faudra juste que je m'en souvienne.

- Je ne rigole pas Harry !

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas je respecterais tes prières.

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux en arrivant dans la grande salle à manger. Assis sur l'extrémité gauche, il y avait la famille Malfoy. Tous droits, arrogant, fiers, leurs attitudes normale en soi, avec un regard noir de la part de Malfoy père et fils. Ainsi que Rogue assis près d'eux.

Harry savait que Lucius Malfoy avait fait changer l'argent de main pour sortir de prison. Ce qui l'étonnait c'était qu'il soit venu du côté de l'ordre. Vu leurs hostilité, les serpents risquaient d'être venimeux avec les membres de l'ordre.

Vers le milieu de la table, il y avait Albus Dumbledore en grande conversation avec les professeur McGonagall et Flitwich. Ils semblaient très soucieux de quelque chose.

À l'autre bout de la table, il y avait différent membres de l'ordre, soit Tonks, Mondingus, ainsi que Kingsley et d'autre qu'Harry n'était pas sur de connaitre.

Remus se dirigea vers eux et Harry le suivit. Il salua tout le monde et s'installa sur la chaise à côté de Kingsley. Harry s'assit en face de lui.

- Salut Harry ! lui dit Tonks.

- Salut.

Tonks semblait aussi avoir le moral dans les chaussettes. Ses cheveux d'habitude rose, était d'un blond terne, elle avait des cernes et les yeux vitreux.

- Bien dormis ? demanda Kingsley.

- Ouai, ça va.

Sur la table, il y avait presque autant de plats qu'à Poudlard. Harry prit des toasts, alors que les autres semblaient parler d'un problème avec Voldemort.

Il semblerait que celui-ci après sa défaite au ministère, avait un nouveau plan que seuls Rodolphus Lestrange et sa femme avaient connaissance. Même Lucius Malfoy ne le savait pas, ou même Rogue. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que ça avait un rapport avec les nouvelles recrues.

Les membres de l'ordre craignaient une attaque à Azkaban, pour libérer les prisonniers fait pendant l'attaque au ministère. Les détraqueurs avaient été remplacé par des aurors et différentes créatures. Il avait même une rumeur qui disait qu'il y avait un dragon.

Harry finit rapidement son petit déjeuner, n'aillant, encore une fois pas très faim.

- Alors Harry, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Harry sursauta, il n'avait pas vu le professeur Dumbledore s'approcher de lui.

- Euh et bien, je ne sais pas.

- Tu peux toujours commencer tes devoirs.

- Et bien, il ne m'en reste que deux.

Tout le monde le regarda étonné.

- Harry tu as fait tes devoirs en même pas une semaine ?

- Bah oui, chez les Dursley, il n'y a rien à faire.

Dumbledore rigola.

- Vous ne faites rien Remus, aujourd'hui ?

- Non, rien de spécial.

- Donc vous allez pouvoir faire visiter le château à Harry.

- Pas de problème.

Le professeur Dumbledore allait partir, lorsqu'Harry l'interpella.

- Professeur ?

- Oui Harry.

- Vous avez dit, que vous alliez m'entrainer, mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école.

- Et bien, j'ai réussis à avoir une dérogation pour toi, avec Fudge, ce n'était pas très compliqué.

- Et euh, on est dans quelle région, ici ?

- Oh, nous sommes dans le Pays de Galle.

- D'accord. Merci.

- De rien Harry.

- Je crois que je vais me perdre dans ce manoir moi, doué comme je suis.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Aller, viens je vais te faire découvrir ce labyrinthe.

- Je te suis, mais si tu te perds, je me perds.

Les Malfoys étaient déjà partie. Il ne restait presque plus personne à table.

- Bon alors, déjà, je te fais visiter dehors ?

- Je veux bien.

Ils retournèrent dans le Hall. Puis sortirent par une porte en bois massif peint de couleurs blanche. Ils descendirent quelques marches et Harry se retourna pour découvrir le manoir de l'extérieur.

Il se recula un peu, pour mieux voir le manoir d'une couleur tellement blanche, qu'on en avait mal aux yeux.

Il y avait deux tours, une à droite et une à gauche. Le reste était du bâtiment rectangulaire.

La porte par laquelle il venait de sortir était encadrée par deux paires de colonnes et elle était légèrement mise en avant.

Harry se retourna une fois de plus.

Le portail situé à environs une cinquantaine de mètres de la porte était noir avec des griffons sur les deux colonnes de pierres qui encadraient la porte. Un chemin menait entre le portail et la porte d'entré, fait de gravier, le tout tracé par les petits buissons de fleurs et la bordure de pierre.

Une hait de deux mètre de haut, entourait tout le jardin.

Sur sa droite, il y avait un étang d'eau où des canards barbotaient joyeusement entre les roseaux. Il y avait aussi des arbres dispersés un peu partout, avec près de l'étang, un grand Saule- pleureur.

Remus l'emmena derrière le château en longeant l'étang, qui lui longeait le château pour arriver de l'autre coté.

De l'autre côté du château, il y avait tout autant d'arbres dispersé partout, des bands, caché sous des arbres, plusieurs saule, comme un saule-pleureur, un saule-cogneur (Harry se jura de ne pas trop l'approcher), mais aussi un saule-rieur (c'est Remus, qui lui avait dit ça, et pour cause, l'arbre avec ses branches formaient un arc de cercle vers le haut, et il lui avait dit que si on le touchait il se mettait à glousser.).

Sur la gauche il y avait un petit stade de Quidditch, Remus lui avait dit qu'il pourrait en faire à condition de ne pas voler trop haut.

Tout au fond du jardin, c'est-à-dire environ un demi kilomètre, il y avait un petit cottage, qui semblait servir de cabane à outils.

Une fois le tour du jardin finit, ils rentrèrent dans le manoir, et Remus l'emmena aux cuisines, qui se situaient au rez-de-chaussée. Harry y découvrit environs une dizaine d'Elfe tous habillé avec classe, entrain de s'afféré au fourneau.

Plus loin, ils y avaient leurs dortoirs, mais ils n'y rentrèrent pas, c'était leur espace privée.

Au premier étage, il y avait divers salons, et la chambre du maitre de maison.

Au deuxième étage, il y avait la salle à manger, une bibliothèque, plusieurs bureaux, ainsi qu'une salle d'entrainement. Ce sera d'ailleurs dans cette salle et une autre plus haut, qu'il recevra ses cours.

Au troisième étage, il y avait l'accès aux tours, des chambres, une bibliothèque plus modeste, et des salles de bains ainsi qu'un grande salle vide sans fenêtre .

Au quatrième, c'était leurs chambres à eux, c'était plus des suites que des chambres, avec un bureau, une chambre et une salle de bain.

Au cinquième étage, c'était une seule et unique pièce, c'était sous le toit, donc l'étage était moins grand, c'était une sorte de salle commune avec une terrasse et baie vitré. Une pièce surdimensionnée et magnifique. De plus, la terrasse donnait sur le jardin.

- Bon, Harry faudrait peut-être qu'on aille manger, il est tout de même deux heures de l'après-midi.

- Quoi déjà ?

- Oui, aller viens.

Pour une fois depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry mangea avec appétit.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, il écouta la conversation entre Remus et Dumbledore, y participant parfois. Ils parlaient toujours des plans d'attaques et Harry essayait d'aider. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de manger, ils sortirent de table.

- Bien maintenant, on va voir les tours ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- Tu vas voir. Mais ce n'est pas très beau à voir.

Ils arrivèrent dans les tours, et Harry découvrit les geôles du château. Il y avait même à un endroit un squelette. Autant dire que ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Harry frissonna. Mais ils montèrent jusqu'en haut.

De là, on avait une vue magnifique. Et Harry était sur d'avoir vu un sombral voler au-dessus de la forêt, à une centaine de mètres derrière le jardin.

- C'est magnifique !

- Peu de personne vienne ici, avec les geôles en dessous, ce n'est pas très rassurant.

- Non, c'est sur.

- Allez, on redescend ?

- Ouai.

Ils redescendirent et Harry resta au cinquième étage dans la salle commune. Il y retrouva Tonks et Kingsley occupé à faire une bataille explosive.

- Alors qui gagne ?

- Kingsley, dit Tonks en grognant.

- Tonks n'est pas assez concentré, répondit Kingsley.

Harry les regardas jouer, puis joua avec eux.

Ce fut Tonks, cette fois, qui remporta la manche.

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure. Puis ils allèrent diner dans la grande salle.

C'est en voyant Rogue de nouveau assis avec les Malfoys, qu'il se souvint de ce que sa tante lui avait dit. Il se promit de demander à Remus dès qu'ils seraient seuls.

Harry mangea rapidement puis attendit, mais Remus n'était toujours pas venu manger. Tonks du capter son regard car elle lui dit qu'il avait déjà mangé.

Du coup Harry monta dans sa chambre et commença un de ces devoirs de potions, avec difficulté, installé sur le canapé, mais les livres de la bibliothèque était très riche en information.

C'est en aillant à peine fait un quart du devoir que Harry alla se coucher.

Ce fut encore une nuit laborieuse.

Le lendemain, Harry crut qu'il était le premier lever, d'une côté, il était tout juste sept heure. Mais il semblerait que non, puisque Draco Malfoy apparue avec son air de conquérant. Il lui lança un regard chargé de mépris et alla s'assoir à l'opposé de lui.

Harry continua son petit déjeuner tranquillement.

Ce matin, il irait faire du Quidditch. Avec l'an passé, il avait juste pu récupérer son balai, après avoir été privé de Quidditch par ce vieux crapaud rose. Il avait hâte d'être dans les airs.

Il finit rapidement son repas, alla chercher son balais et couru jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch en guise d'échauffement.

Le terrain était bien entretenu, bien que plus petit que le terrain de Poudlard.

Il enfourcha son balai, et décolla.

La sensation était indescriptible, ses cheveux s'envolant légèrement, cette sensation d'être libre, c'était fantastique.

Harry commença à faire des figures relativement simple, pour lui en tout cas, puis commença à s'entrainer à faire la feinte de Wronski, allant de plus en plus près du sol et de plus en plus vite.

Il fit du Quidditch tout le long de la matinée. Il était tellement dans son monde qu'il ne vit pas les personnes dans les tribunes occupé à l'observer.

- C'est vrai qu'il vole vraiment bien. Dit Tonks

- Je suis sur qu'il est plus douer que James, dit Remus

- Certainement, on pourrait presque croire qu'il n'a pas besoin de balais pour voler. C'est un peu son élément.

Lorsqu'Harry descendit de son balai, il fut surpris de voir Remus, Tonks, Kingsley entrain de l'attendre.

- Tu voles vraiment bien, Harry, le complimenta Tonks.

- Merci, répondit Harry en rougissant.

Ils prirent le chemin pour aller manger. Harry laissa Tonks et Kingsley passer devant. Mais lorsqu'Harry voulu demander à Remus à propos de Rogue, Tonks leurs dit :

- Eh ! Dépêchez-vous, j'ai faim moi ! dit Tonks.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer pour satisfaire l'estomac de Tonks, mais bien qu'elle ait dit ça, elle ne mangea tout de même pas beaucoup.

Harry lui mangea à peu près normalement, le sport lui aillant donné faim. Mais il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu demander à Remus.

Rapidement Tonks commença à faire son éloge auprès des autres sur ces performances au Quidditch. Harry en rougi et bien sur Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de sortir un de ces commentaires, très, déplaisant.

- Ca va la tête Potty, pas trop dur à soutenir ?

Sa mère lui lança un regard d'avertissement, mais Malfoy était bien trop content pour y faire attention. Harry n'en avait que faire. Malfoy pensait ce qu'il voulait. Harry le regarda avec indifférence. Ce qui s'embla légèrement le décontenancer.

Après un moment de silence du côté d'Harry, quelqu'un dit :

- Harry, tu sembles avoir vraiment changé en très peu de temps. Tu semble plus mure, et tu fais beaucoup plus vieux que tu ne devrais.

Harry haussa les épaules, il y était tout de même pour rien s'il lui arrivait tous ça. Enfin si Sirius était mort par sa faute. Harry baissa la tête, pour cacher sa peine.

Il finit rapidement son repas et retourna dans sa chambre. Ne voyant ni les regards inquiets de Remus, ni les regards de reproches fait sur Tonks pour avoir dit cette malheureuse phrase.

Harry se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, il fallait qu'il écrive à Hermione et Ron, pour leurs donner des nouvelles.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, et alla dans la pièce que Remus lui avait désignée comme étant un bureau. La porte était juste à coter du lit.

Il la poussa et se retrouva dans une pièce très éclairé par la baie vitré qui donnait sur le parc. La pièce était essentiellement faite avec le même bois clair de la chambre.

Un bureau était en son centre sur un tapis circulaire à poils long de couleurs beige. Le tout reposant sur un parquet ciré clair. Harry fut directement sous le charme de cette pièce.

Il prit plusieurs livres, les posa sur le grand bureau avec son devoir de potion parlant sur la potion corrosive de niveau cinq, s'installa sur le fauteuil.

D'abord il allait écrire une lettre pour Hermione et Ron, puis il continuera son devoir de potion.

Il chercha dans les tiroirs du papier à lettre, une plume et de l'encre, qu'il trouva rapidement.

Ce manoir était de pur luxe. Il écrivit rapidement qu'il allait bien, qu'il était dans un endroit inconnu et qu'il espérait les voir pour son anniversaire. Il attacha les deux lettres à Hedwige, et se fit mordre par le volatile visiblement mécontent.

Il retourna au bureau et continua son fastidieux devoir de potion.

Alors qu'il finissait sa deuxième partie, frappa à la porte. Harry alla ouvrit sur un Remus visiblement inquiet.

- Ca va Harry ?

Harry soupira. Bien sur que non, ça n'allait pas, mais de tout façons ça changerais quoi qu'il le dise, il faisait avec et puis c'est tout.

- Tu sais Harry, je sais que tu en a marre qu'on te pose cette question mais on se fait du souci pour toi !

- Je sais. Mais ça ne sert à rien de me le dire tout le temps. Ca se voit de toute façons que ça ne vas pas, tu as vu ma tête ? J'ai des cernes, je ne dors pas, je ne mange rien, et je m'énerve aussi pour rien. Et toi non plus ça ne va pas, tu as perdu ton meilleurs amis, à cause de moi.

Remus le pris par les épaules et le fit s'assoir sur le canapé.

- C'est justement ce genre de pensé que je ne veux pas que tu es. Tu n'y es pour rien, Sirius a fait le choix de venir au ministère, et c'est Bellatrix qui l'a tué, en aucun cas ce n'est toi.

- C'est à cause de moi qu'il est allé au ministère.

- Peut-être, mais si Voldemort ne t'avait pas envoyé de vision tu ne serais pas allé là-bas pour sauver Sirius. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, et puis il est mort au combat, certainement ce qu'il aurait voulu, Sirius était un battant.

Harry soupira.

- Peut-être.

Après un moment de silence Remus reprit :

- Tu faisais quoi avant que je n'arrive ?

- Oh rien, mes devoirs, ça m'évite de trop pensé.

- C'est dans quelle matière ?

- Les potions, dit Harry en grimaçant. Ce sont deux devoirs de potions qu'il me reste.

- Tu pourrais demander à Severus de t'aider ?

- Alors là pas question ! Mais ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je te demande …

On frappa à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir au professeur Dumbledore.

- Ah, Harry, je voulais te voir.

- Et bien entré professeur.

- Je vais m'en aller Harry.

- Mais rester Remus je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Non, j'ai des affaires à préparer.

- Eh c'est toujours non pour ma proposition ?

- Non, Albus vraiment.

- Bien alors, au dîner de ce soir.

Remus quitta la pièce et Harry invita le professeur Dumbledore à prendre place sur le canapé.

- Alors, il y a plusieurs éléments sur lesquels je voudrais te parler. Tout d'abord, voici ton emploie du temps de la semaine.

Il lui tendit une feuille de papier avec son emploie du temps.

- Vu que la pleine Lune est pour mercredi, Remus n'assurera pas tes cours du Mardi au Jeudi. Et chaque semaine, ton emploie du temps changera. Ensuite, pour la prophétie, je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Remus, ainsi que Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, ils t'apporteront leurs soutiens.

- Est-ce que Ron et Hermione viendrons pour mon anniversaire ?

- Je ne sais pas, je vais voir. Mais je pense que tu iras au Terrier. Je ne sais pas si Monsieur Weasley t'a parlé des futures noces de son frère cadet.

- Bill va se marier ?

- Oui avec Mlle Fleur Delacour.

- Mais c'est génial !

- Oui. Pour ton premier cours de métamorphose le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé que tu lises ce livre.

- Pas de problème.

Harry regarda le livre, il devait faire à peu près une centaine de page, un livre plutôt mince. Il avait pour titre : _Les métamorphoses les plus utiles_ par J.T. Tournetoi.

- Bien, alors à tout à l'heure Harry.

- A tout à l'heure professeur.

Harry commença tout de suite à lire le livre. Il avait tout de même son premier cours de métamorphose le lendemain après-midi.

Il était déjà à la moitié lorsque des coups, fur une fois de plus, entendue dans la chambre.

Il alla donc ouvrir la porte pour trouver Draco Malfoy devant sa porte.

- Malfoy ?

- Potter, sache que le repas et servit et qu'on n'attend plus que toi, alors tu as intérêt à te dépêcher !

- J'arrive.

Ils descendirent tout les deux les deux étages pour arrivé devant la salle à manger. Malfoy lui lança un regard noir, durant tout le trajet.

Arrivé dans la pièce il fut surpris de découvrir tout le monde regroupé. Certainement une idée de Dumbledore. Et malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier lui désigna la place en face du professeur Rogue.

Harry alla s'assoir en s'excusant de son retard.

Une bonne chose, il était assis entre Dumbledore et Remus.

- J'espère que vous ne serez pas en retard tout le temps Potter !

Bien évidement, c'était Rogue.

- Quelle charmante voix vous avez professeur ! répondit Harry en se servant des pommes de terre.

Ce qui provoqua un étouffement chez Remus, un rougissement de colère chez Rogue, Tonks semblait avoir du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Et il semblerait aussi que Lucius Malfoy avait du mal à caché un sourire d'amusement devant la tête du professeur des potions.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui riait ouvertement et bientôt, il fut suivit de presque toute la tablé.

Mais Harry le savait, pendant les cours de Duel, il allait en baver.

Une fois le repas terminé, sous les regards noirs de Severus Rogue, Harry monta dans sa chambre, s'installa dans son lit et continua la lecture de son livre de métamorphose. Le livre finit, Harry éteignit les lumières d'un coup de baguette et s'endormit profondément. Et pour une fois, il ne fit aucun cauchemar.

* * *

Voilà, s'il vous plait une review !

Que je m'améliore !

Je posterais tout les Lundi, ou au pire le mardi !

Bisous et merci d'avoir lu


	3. Chapter 3 : un entrainement intensif

Petit problème de temps

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Euh, alors, je sais, j'avais dit lundi, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps, avec les cours, d'écrire donc ce serait plutôt le lundi de toute les deux semaines. Sauf pendant les vacances, tout les lundi.

Alors, je vous avez demander ce que vous préféreriez, la majorité serait un Severus Rogue/Harry. Mais je ne peux pas, notre cher professeur des potions est déjà caser.

Ensuite pour un Remus/Harry, bah ça m'arrange que ça ne tente que peu de gens, comme ça je le case aussi.

Il me reste le HP/DM, classique si je peux dire. Et ce sera certainement le mieux. Ou bien alors Harry n'est pas gay. C'est une autre possibilité.

Ensuite, je vous pris (supplie ?) d'excuser toutes fautes d'orthographe présent dans le texte qui suis. Si jamais il y en a une énorme, n'hésiter pas dite le moi.

Je prends aussi tout les conseils. Toutes les critiques, ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas. C'est comme ça qu'on progresse.

Bon, le rating est T.

Il y a précense de relation homosexuel donc désoler pour les Homophobes, mais ici ce n'est pas une histoire qui vous conviendrez.

Euh, tout les personnages, ou presque sont à JK Rowling. Il y aura certainement, (pour ne pas dire sûr, laissons un peu de suspense ^^', oui d'accord j'arrete) des personnages créers, sortit de nul part.

Je crois que j'ai tout dit, a si, j'ai oublier quelque chose de capital : **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : un entrainement intensif**

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Harry bien reposé, qui arriva dans la salle à mangé pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il s'assit à côté de Tonks qui était en grande discussion avec une autre femme, qui semblait plus vieille qu'elle. Cette femme avait les yeux noisette, les cheveux longs blonds, et un tout petit nez.

Les deux femmes semblaient se disputer sur … les joueurs de Quidditch les plus beaux.

Kingsley arriva et regarda les deux femmes se disputer en soupirant. Puis il regarda Harry et lui dit à voix basse que Tonks et Mélanie ne s'entendaient jamais sur rien. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut entendu et ce fut lui qui subit le courroux des deux femmes.

Mélanie semblait vraiment avoir mauvais caractères.

Une fois que les deux femmes eurent fini de hurler sur le pauvre Kingsley, elles reprirent leur conversation initiale, jusqu'à ce que Tonks lui demande son avis.

- Euh, je n'en ai aucune idée, beaucoup sont défiguré.

- Je pense que Victor Krum est tout de même le plus beau, répondit Mélanie.

- Victor Krum n'est pas beau, voyons. Je suis sur que tu ne l'a jamais vu de prêt ! Tu l'as vu de prêt Harry, non ? demanda Tonks

- Euh, et bien oui et d'ailleurs Hermione est sorti avec lui, et elle est toujours en contact avec lui.

- Quoi ? Elle est sortit avec lui ! Qui est cette garce ?

- Je ne vous permets pas madame ! Hermione est ma meilleure amie et en aucun cas ce n'est une garce !

Kingsley était mort de rire devant le visage déconfit de cette femme. Harry était furieux. D'un Krum était comme tout le monde et de deux elle traitait sa meilleure amie.

Harry sortit rapidement de table, mais il entendit clairement Kingsley dire :

- Tu t'es mis à dos le survivant Mélanie, félicitation!

Il referma la porte et alla chercher quelques affaires pour son premier cours. Il regarda rapidement son emploie du temps avant de déglutir, il avait cours de Duel dans la salle du deuxième étage.

Il se dépêcha d'aller à la salle, il ne valait mieux pas se mettre encore plus à dos Rogue qu'il ne l'avait déjà.

Il arriva avec cinq minutes d'avances.

Lorsqu'Harry entra, Rogue semblait chercher quelque chose. Il frappa à la porte pour signaler sa présence. Rogue se retourna mais ne fit aucune remarque, continuant de regarder partout autour de lui.

Harry profita des quelques minutes où son professeur était occupé pour regarder de plus près la salle.

Sur tous les murs, il y avait des étagères, il y avait une glace à l'ennemi, des strutoscopes, beaucoup de mannequin réduit, ainsi que divers fioles de toutes les couleurs, il y avait aussi un pan de mur, entièrement recouvert d'armes blanches.

Rogue se retourna enfin, munit d'une fiole contenant une solution violette et d'une poupée de chiffon.

- Bien, Potter. Nous allons commencer par mesurer vos capacités. Vous allez faire un duel contre moi, et ensuite vous vous entrainerez sur les différents mannequins. Vous avez tout compris Potter ? Ou est-ce trop difficile ?

- Non, j'ai compris.

Rogue se mit en garde et attaqua rapidement Harry d'un expeliurmus. Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, se prit le sort en pleine face et alla atterrir sur une sorte de bouclier qui protégeait les étagères. Par chance, ou par réflexe, Harry avait réussi à garder sa baguette magique.

Il se releva rapidement et attaqua avec le sortilège Avis, faisant apparaitre des oiseaux qui se dirigèrent vers le professeur à toute vitesse. Mais Rogue les para rapidement en les faisant disparaitre.

- Vous n'avez pas mieux Potter ? Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de sortilège que vous vaincrez le Seigneur de Ténèbres.

- Mais, c'est pour ça qu'on me donne des cours professeur pour que j'apprenne des sorts qui me permettront d'en avoir le dernier mot.

Harry le savait, Rogue cherchait juste à le provoquer pour qu'il perde son sang froid.

- Et bien, ça ne m'étonne pas que le sac à puce est finit mort, avec vous pour filleul.

Mais malheureusement, avec cette phrase, Harry perdit rapidement son sang froid.

Il enchaina touts les sorts qu'il connaissait. Sans parler du fait qu'il fit des sortilèges sans même les prononcés avec sa baguette.

Rogue passa du froid au chaud, il faillit même être métamorphosé, mais par chance évita le sort. Et si Harry n'était pas aussi en colère, peut-être airait-il remarqué le regard impressionner du professeur, et aussi l'allo de lumière rouge autour de lui-même.

Mais Harry sembla rapidement s'épuisé, et le professeur des Duels en profita pour le pétrifier et lui prendre sa baguette.

Il le libéra quelques secondes plus tard et lui rendit sa baguette en disant avec un visage impassible :

- On a du travaille Potter.

Harry ne put répondre, il reprenait sa respiration.

La première chose qu'il va falloir travailler, c'est la canalisation de votre magie, ensuite il vous faudra de l'endurance, bien que le Quidditch vous aide, je vous conseillerais de faire tout les matins un jogging autour du château.

Harry hocha de la tête, signe qu'il avait compris.

Ensuite, comme prévu Harry s'entraina contre un mannequin, enfaite la poupée de chiffon avait était agrandit et rendu vivante avec la solution violette de la fiole.

La poupée ne faisait qu'éviter les sort et Harry les enchainait, mais sans grand succès.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry s'arrêta enfin et le professeur Rogue partit.

Mais il s'était à peine assis par terre cinq minutes que le professeur Dumbledore arriva dans la salle. Il fit apparaitre deux fauteuils face à face et invita Harry à s'assoir.

- Ton premier cours s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, c'était très euh intensif.

- Bien, alors pendant que tu récupères un peu, on va parler de ce que l'on va travailler tout les deux pendant ces prochaines semaines. Je sais qu'avec le professeur Rogue, il y a eu quelques petits problèmes, et tu as eu quelques difficultés à apprendre la technique. Donc, je pense que déjà, le mieux serait que je t'apprenne à contrôler certaine de tes émotions, notamment ta colère. Car je pense que c'est celle qui t'empêche de réfléchir, et puis ensuite on verra après ce petit test.

Dumbledore sourit puis lui demanda s'il était prêt, Harry répondit à l'affirmatif.

- Bien alors, ferme les yeux et concentre toi. Essaye de ne pas avoir un seul souvenir en tête, essaie de voir du vide, comme si tu ne savais plus rien. Tu me fais signe quand tu es prêt.

Après quelques instants, Harry hocha de la tête, et ouvrit les yeux.

Le professeur Dumbledore entra alors dans sa tête et vit divers souvenirs. Harry essaya de le repousser mais en vain.

Dumbledore arrêta le sort, et regarda Harry.

- C'est plutôt bien pour un début. Mais il faut montrer plus de conviction. Bon alors maintenant, tu vas essayer de visualiser un mur, toi du est d'un côté du mur et moi, je suis de l'autre coté, et il ne faut pas que je le passe.

Harry ferma de nouveau les yeux, il arrivait mieux à se concentré. Il visualisa un mur en béton, comme pour faire les maisons, mais le mur avait des fissures qu'il n'arrivait pas à boucher.

Tant pis, Harry hocha de nouveau la tête. Le professeur entra de nouveau dans sa tête et rencontra un mur avec de nombreuse fissure, il suffit au professeur de forcer un peu, pour pouvoir accéder aux souvenirs d'Harry.

Le cours continua ainsi pendant une heure. Puis ils allèrent manger. Harry rejoignit Remus et ils discutèrent de son entrainement, de comment cette première matinée c'était dérouler.

Harry avait cours avec Remus en dernier, après une heure et demie de métamorphose.

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry retourna dans la même salle que ce matin. Lorsqu'il arriva, le professeur McGonagall était déjà là entrain de disposer divers objets sur une table.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Approchez. Bien alors, d'abord nous allons reprendre les bases, ensuite nous travaillerons sur vos difficultés, et puis nous commencerons la métamorphose avancée.

- Bien professeur.

- Très bien, alors Potter, vous allez me transformer cette allumette en aiguille.

Harry réussis parfaitement son sort, et l'allumette devint pointue et brillante.

- Parfait, maintenant ce scarabée en bouton.

Harry s'exécuta et réussi une fois de plus parfaitement.

- Très bien, alors maintenant cette plume en encrier.

Harry réussis une nouvelle fois.

- Bien maintenant, ce hérisson en pelote à épingle. Très bien Potter. Maintenant faite moi disparaitre cette pelote.

Harry réussis un fois de plus.

- Très bien, donc vous avez le niveau. Maintenant en sixième année, on étudie la métamorphose humaine un petit entrainement ne vous fera pas de mal.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Bien, le professeur McGonagall fit apparaitre un miroir, vous allez vous placer devant, et penser très fort à un changement de votre couleur de cheveux.

Harry s'exécuta, s'imaginant en blond.

- C'est bon ? Bien, ensuite vous allez répéter après moi « capillus muto ».

Harry répéta les mots plusieurs fois. Une fois que la prononciation fut correcte le professeur McGonagall continua.

- Bien alors vous allez penser très fort au changement de votre couleur de cheveux en prononçant la formule et en pointant votre baguette sur vos cheveux.

Harry s'exécuta, ses cheveux virèrent au blond, mais pas comme il l'avait imaginé, c'était plus châtain que blond, et ça ne lui allait pas du tout.

- C'est la couleur que vous vouliez ?

- Non, je pensais à un blond très clair.

Alors c'est qu'il y a du travail. Bien alors continuez de vous exercer.

Le cours continua ainsi et Harry réussis avoir un beau blond, pas aussi clair que celui des Malfoys mais le résultat lui satisfaisait même s'il restait sur cet avis : le blond, ça ne lui allait pas non plus.

Arriva la fin du cours, le professeur de métamorphose s'en alla pour laisser place à Remus.

- Ca va Harry ? toujours en forme.

- Fatiguer mais ça va.

- Bien alors, d'abord on revoie les sorts que tu connais et qui pourrons t'être utile pendant une heure, ensuite l'autre heure je t'apprendrais à fermer une porte avec le sortilège le plus puissant qui existe.

- Ok, pas de problème pour moi.

Ils revirent à deux, la plupart des sorts de défense. Ils passèrent d'un simple Wingardium Leviosa à un patronus corporel.

- Tu connais déjà pas mal de sort ! Bon, maintenant on va voir le sortilège « portas secretus ». La formule n'est pas très compliquer, ce sont plutôt les vitesses des gestes à enchainer. Je te montre ?

- Je veux bien.

Remus se plaça devant la porte. Il dit distinctement la formule en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure, puis il fit un tour dans un sens, un autre dans l'autre sens avant de faire le tour du cadrant de la porte.

A ce moment la, la porte disparue pour laisser apparaitre un mur de brique.

- Tu as compris ? Déjà entraine toi sans dire la formule, vas y.

Harry s'exécuta avec l'aide de Remus.

Ensuite ils s'attaquèrent à la formule puis combinèrent les deux.

Et du coup pour réussir le sort correctement, il resta un quart d'heure de plus. Remus était fier de lui, le sort demandait tout de même pas mal d'énergie.

Ils allèrent manger, et Harry mangea plus que ces dernier temps. Puis ils allèrent se coucher, Harry dormis bien une fois de plus.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en étant secoué comme un prunier.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en baragouinant.

-Debout Harry, tu doits allez manger !

- J'arrive.

Harry se leva difficilement aider de Remus. Il se dirigea sous la douche. Ce qui le réveilla enfin complètement.

Il arriva dix minutes plus tard dans la salle à manger. Il était déjà huit heure, il avait cours à neuf heure. Il déjeuna rapidement auprès de Remus et de Tonks, plus loin il y avait Mélanie, celle qui avait traité Hermione hier.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui lancé des regards en biais en essayant d'être discrète : ce qui était totalement raté.

Remus l'attendait, la pleine lune étant demain soir, il n'avait pas cours avec lui. Et il semblait vraiment fatigué.

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry proposa à Remus d'aller se reposer. Celui-ci accepta et une fois Remus dans sa chambre, Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du deuxième étage.

Elle était grande, et la pluparts des étagères en bois sombres étaient surchargé par les livres.

Bien que la pièce soit rectangulaire, les étagèrent étaient placée en cercle sur plusieurs ligne. Au centre, il y avait des tables.

Harry se dirigea vers une table vide. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul dans la bibliothèque. Sur une autre table, il y avait plusieurs livres et parchemins.

Harry partis dans les rayons et chercha celui de sortilèges. Il le trouva rapidement, et prit un livre qu'il lui plaisait. Il revint s'assoir, et lorsqu'il arriva au centre, il vit l'autre personne présente dans la bibliothèque :

- Bonjour Mr Potter.

- Bonjour Mme Malfoy.

Après ce cours échange, qui, ça l'étonnait, n'était pas froid. Elle lui avait même fait l'ombre d'un sourire.

C'était étrange. De plus sa voix n'était pas mielleuse comme celle de Lucius Malfoy ou celle hargneuse de Draco. Elle était plutôt claire et agréable.

Tout deux se replongèrent dans leurs livres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour Harry de se rendre à son cours d'occlumentie. Il en avait pour deux heures et ensuite c'était son cours de métamorphose jusqu'à l'heure du repas, soit pendant une heure et demie.

Le cours d'occlumentie se passa relativement bien, le professeur Dumbledore lui demandait de fortifier le mur.

En métamorphose, Harry appris à colorer ses sourcils ainsi que ses cils.

Au repas, Harry mangea de façons que l'on pourrait qualifié de raisonnable, l'entrainement lui aillant donné faim.

L'après-midi, il n'avait cours qu'avec Rogue, de sortilège, et ensuite de Duels.

C'est pourquoi Harry traina un peu au repas, et alla d'un pas relativement lent pour arriver à la salle d'entrainement.

- Bien Potter, vu que Lupin a ses petits problèmes, je le remplace. Donc, il m'a dit qu'hier vous aviez revu les sortilèges de bases, ainsi qu'un sortilège de fermeture de porte. Je pense donc que maintenant que vous savez fermer une porte, il faudrait peut être apprendre un sort de protection lorsqu'il n'y aura pas de porte.

Bien évidement, Rogue n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire des remarques, c'en était énervant.

- Est-ce que le bouclier de Merlin vous dit quelque chose Potter ?

Harry fit un signe négatif de la tête.

Je m'en doutais. Bien le bouclier de Merlin est un bouclier qui a pour particularité de prendre une forme bien spécifique, un peu comme un patronus, sauf qu'il ne représente pas la personne mais la magie de cette personne.

- Il représente la magie, mais comment ?

Et bien, il prend une forme spécifique. Par exemple pour Grinffondor, sa forme de bouclier était un bouclier de guerre. Pour Helga Pouffsoufle c'était un arbre. Tout dépend de comment on utilise la magie. Je sais que le bouclier du seigneur des ténèbres a la forme d'un nuage noir représentant un serpent.

- Et comment on fait pour l'invoquer ?

- Et bien, pour commencer, il faut déjà trouver quelle est la forme qui va apparaitre. D'après vous quelle est votre forme Potter ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout.

- Avez-vous une vague idée ? Ou vous ne connaissez rien, même sur vous-même ?

Harry préféra ignorer la remarque.

- Ma forme de patronus est un cerf. Mais ma magie, et bien je m'en sers pour … me battre en général.

- Vous pensez comme Grinffondor ?

- Peut-être.

- On va essayer alors. Bien la formule est « praesidium pateo », et il faut que vous fassiez un tour vers la droite, un tour vers la gauche, puis vous faites deux arcs de cercles dans les deux sens en pensant à ce qui représente votre magie.

Harry s'exécuta mais manqua le sort. Il avait fourchez sur le s du premier mot et avait été trop lentement.

Rogue soupira.

- Regarder Potter, ce n'est pas si compliquer !

Rogue fit un tour vers la droite, un tour vers la gauche, deux arcs de cercles rapidement en prononçant la formule lentement.

- Un magnifique loup apparu sous forme de fumé grise un peu foncé.

- Lancé un sort Potter.

Harry lança le premier sort qui lui vint en tête :

- Expeliurmus

Le sort fut aspiré par le bouclier.

- On peut aussi rendre ce bouclier invisible mais avant cela vous devez déjà maîtriser le sort.

Ils ratèrent une demi-heure de cours de Duels, mais Harry n'y arrivait toujours pas.

Ils passèrent tout de même aux cours de Duels, et Rogue lui demanda de réfléchir à une autre possibilité de forme.

Ils allèrent manger. Et Harry monta se coucher tôt, il était épuiser.

Le lendemain serait laborieux, il commençait avec Duels, puis sortilège, il mangeait puis avait métamorphose.

Les duels fut tout aussi difficile que les fois précédentes, le professeur Rogue lui faisait faire plus d'exercice physique que magique.

Pour les sortilèges, ce fut une fois de plus sur le bouclier et Harry ne réussis pas non plus cette fois, mais il arrivait à avoir une forme indistincte mais ça ne ressemblait pas à un bouclier.

Pour les métamorphoses, il continuait de s'entrainer sur les changements physique, une fois que le professeur McGonagall lui avait donné le principe, c'était beaucoup plus simple, aussi Harry réussi-t-il a faire pousser ses cheveux et à les rendre brun ainsi que ses sourcils, il avait légèrement modifié la couleur de ses yeux pour les transformer en vert clair.

On ne le reconnaissait presque pas, et le changement était plutôt agréable. Bien qu'il soit toujours trop maigre. D'ailleurs lorsque Remus arriva dans la salle, pour prévenir le professeur McGonagall d'une information venant du professeur Dumbledore, il sortit sa baguette mais fronça les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait rapidement.

- Remus, c'est moi, Harry.

Harry se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall, mais il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à elle, et du coup il tomba sur son visage marqué par l'étonnement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh rien, reprenez votre apparence normale.

Harry s'exécuta. Mais il ne comprenait pas les regards chargés d'incompréhension de ces deux professeurs. Qu'avait-il fait une fois de plus ?

Pendant le repas du soir, Remus ne cessait de le regarder puis de secouez la tête avant de froncé les sourcils.

Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune. Aussi Harry accompagna Remus jusqu'au troisième étage, avec Dumbledore. Arriver devant la porte de la tour Est, Remus l'interdit de les suivre dans les geôles. Harry attendit donc une demi-heure devant la porte avant que Dumbledore ne ressorte enfin et lui lance un regard désolé.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Rien, j'ai eu une petite conversation avec Remus. Il est inquiet, il ne veut pas blesser quelqu'un.

- Je sais. Mais est-ce vraiment obliger de l'enfermer dans les geôles ?

- C'est lui qui a demandé.

Harry hocha la tête et alla dans sa chambre. Il fit divers recherche pour la métamorphose, pour savoir quelques sorts très utiles, et se renseigner sur les animagus. Il continua jusque tard, n'arrivant pas à dormir, étant inquiet pour Remus.

Le lendemain, Harry était debout à six heures du matin, des poches sous les yeux, le regard inquiet, et le teint cireux.

On aurait pu penser, en le voyant, qu'il était gravement malade, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention, il alla devant la porte des geôles, hésita, puis finalement il entra dans la tour et chercha la cellule de Remus. Il regarda partout mais aucun signe de celui-ci. Il remonta et alla dans la grande salle, il y trouva Dumbledore discutant avec le professeur McGonagall.

Il s'approcha d'eux, et Harry entendit son nom ce qui fit qu'il écouta leurs conversations privé.

- Albus, mais comment est-ce possible ? j'avais l'impression de retourner vingt ans en arrière.

- Oui je sais.

- Il faut l'empêcher de partir.

- Mais on ne peut pas. Je ne sais même pas quand ce phénomène va se produire, mais ce sera certainement cette année.

- Il ne sera plus jamais le même après cela!

- Nous n'y pouvons rien.

- Hum.

- Harry !

On voyait clairement que le professeur Dumbledore cachait mal sa surprise, il était extrêmement gêné.

- Tu es levé bien tôt mon garçon !

- Je cherche Remus. Vous savez où il est ?

- Oui, attend je vais t'accompagner.

Le professeur Dumbledore regarda longuement le professeur McGonagall, comme un signe d'avertissement avant de fermer la porte.

Harry regarda le professeur Dumbledore, des questions lui brulant les lèvres.

- Tu peux posés des questions Harry, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Je sais, mais enfin, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter et … De quoi parlait le professeur McGonagall ? Pourquoi elle parle de moi et d'il y a vingt ans ?

- C'est juste que lorsque tu t'es amuser à te métamorphoser, et bien ça lui a fait penser à un élève qu'elle avait il y a vingt ans.

- Remus a eu la même réaction. Et je sais que vous me cachez encore des choses professeur.

- Je ne te mens pas sache le.

- Je sais, vous omettez juste beaucoup d'informations.

- Je ne peux pas te les dire maintenant. Mais je n'ai que très peu d'information à ce sujet, je ne sais même pas quand ça arrivera.

- Quand quoi ?

Albus regarda longuement son élève avant de lui dire qu'il était arrivé à l'infirmerie. Remus ne lui en avait pas parlé, mais il semblerait que cette infirmerie se trouve au premier étage.

Il entra dans l'antre des infirmiers et regarda autour de lui.

Les lieux ressemblaient à toutes infirmeries, plusieurs lits étaient alignés le long des murs, séparés par des paravents. Mais par chance tout n'étaient pas faits que de blanc, non, il avait un peu de couleurs, très clair, mais tout de même, il avait du rose et du vert, et quelques plantes étaient dispersée ici et là.

Harry repéra rapidement le seul lit occupé, au fond de la pièce. Il arriva au abord du lit, Mme Pomfresh s'affairait à soigné les blessures sur le corps de Remus.

Harry s'approcha et Mme Pomfresh leva les yeux vers lui.

- Bonjours Monsieur Potter.

- Bonjour. Il va bien ?

- Oui, passez-moi le pot bleu s'il vous plait.

Harry prit le pot bleu et le tendis à Mme Pomfresh. Elle appliqua lentement la crème sur les blessures de Remus, qui semblait profondément endormis.

- Je lui ai donné une potion sans rêve. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu avec autant de blessures sur le corps.

- Même au temps où il était à Poudlard ?

- Et bien pendant cette période, il était rare de le voir avec des blessures. Souvent pour les loups garous c'est l'inverse. Au début, il se blesse énormément et ensuite il arrive mieux à se contrôler, mais il semblerait que ce soit l'inverse dans ce cas.

- Je peux vous aider, dit Harry après un silence reposant.

Mme Pomfresh le regarda et Harry eu l'impression d'être passé au rayon X.

- Si vous voulez. Vous allez passer cette crème autour des blessures, ça favorise la cicatrisation.

Alors qu'Harry exécutait sa tache, il regarda l'infirmière soulevé le drap au niveau des jambes et le remonter jusqu'aux hanches.

- C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry réalisa que Remus était nu. On ne voyait rien, le drap cachait ce qu'il fallait. Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Harry se concentra donc sur l'application de la crème, ils travaillèrent pendant une heure jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire.

Puis Harry resta une demi-heure, attendant que le loup-garou se réveille. Mais, Mme Pomfresh revint et lui dit qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant onze heures. Donc Harry partit déjeuner, toujours inquiet.

Et de ce fait, il était tellement dans la lune que Rogue failli faire une crise de nerfs devant le peu d'attention d'Harry.

- Potter ! hurla le professeur

Harry sursauta. Et regarda son professeur craignant que celui-ci en viennent à le frapper. Parce que un Severus Rogue, rouge de colère, et que si les yeux pouvaient tuer en un seul regard, Harry serait mort au moins une vingtaine de fois, vous avez plutôt envie de vous enfuir.

- Vous allez écouter un peu, je sais que vous êtes inquiet, mais si vous ne vous concentrez pas un tant soit peu, vous ne pourrez plus vous inquiété parce que vous seriez déjà mort !

Après ça, Harry écouta mais c'était surtout pour ne pas que Rogue recommence à hurler.

Aussi ils n'avancèrent à rien, Rogue décida de l'envoyer courir dehors. Harry ne compta pas les tours qu'il fit, il était tellement inquiet qu'il ne faisait même pas attention où il allait, aussi, il réalisa qu'il était devant le Saul cogneur lorsqu'une branche frôla sa tête et le manqua de peu. Aussi courra t-il tellement vite qui fini sous un saul rieur, essoufflé. Il s'appuya contre le tronc, mais ce fut une énorme erreur, l'arbre se mit à glousser et à se tortiller et du coup Harry se pris une branche dans l'estomac. Il couru là où il n'y avait pas d'arbre et s'allongea dans l'herbe.

Il se releva lorsque Rogue vint le prévenir que le professeur McGonagall l'attendait pour son cours de métamorphose.

Harry écouta relativement le cours, le professeur McGonagall lui parlait d'une métamorphose complexe, du programme de septième année, elle voulait qu'ils étudient ce cas car ça pourrait l'aider pour certaines métamorphoses.

Cette métamorphose consistait à changer certains objets en animal. Aussi la complexité du sort était l'énergie à fournir et la concentration. Le meilleur moyen était certainement d'avoir très précisément l'animal en tête. Ce sort permettait de changer n'importe quel objet en animal. Il fallait juste bien choisir.

Le professeur McGonagall lui demanda donc de transformer une boite en bois en chat. Aussi pour l'aider, le professeur McGonagall prit sa forme d'animagus. Mais vu la concentration d'Harry, ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait y arriver.

Après le cours, plutôt que d'aller manger, Harry se précipita à l'infirmerie pour voir Remus, celui-ci rigola en le voyant à moitié se casser la figure en entrant.

Ce rire rassura Harry.

- Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas très concentré en cours ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Le professeur Rogue a un peu poussé la voix tout à l'heure. Et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas très agréable de se réveiller avec sa voix.

- Au désoler, mais j'étais tellement inquiet, Mme Pomfresh a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autant de blessure après une de tes transformations, et du coup…

- Je vais bien, alors maintenant tu vas peut-être te concentrer un peu plus ?

- Oui, désoler.

- Tu n'as pas mangé, tu devrais y aller.

- Bien, à ce soir.

- Je viendrais au repas, ne t'en fait pas.

Harry alla manger et retourna en cours d'occlumentie. La difficulté avait augmenté en très peu de temps, et le directeur de Poudlard variait la puissance du sort selon es humeurs. Et donc par moment, il arrivait correctement à repousser le professeur, et par moment pas du tout. Ca avait le don de l'énerver. Et c'est ce que cherchait le professeur, à l'énerver. Pour qu'il réussisse à canaliser sa colère.

Ensuite, Harry n'avait plus cours, et donc c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du deuxième étage.

Il fut beaucoup moins surpris de découvrir Mme Malfoy dans le lieu consacrer aux livres.

- Bonsoir, dit Harry avec un petit sourire gêner.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, enfin plutôt bon après-midi. Lui dit-elle avec, une fois de plus, l'ombre d'un sourire.

Harry n'était pas très à l'aise, elle était sympathique mais il y avait un truc qui le gênait, il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle savait des choses sur lui que lui-même ne savait pas.

- Tiens Maman.

Il semblerait qu'il y est aussi Draco dans la bibliothèque, mais celui-ci s'était figé, comme ci il avait fait une énorme bêtise.

Harry ne trouva rien d'étrange pourtant.

- Oh, Potter ? Tu sais lire ? Je ne savais pas, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un livre avant, juste des magasines, je pensais que tu ne regardais que les images.

Harry ne répondit rien, à quoi bon, il savait très bien ce que faisait Draco. Il se défendait et comme qui dirait, la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. Il se contenta donc de le regardé avec ennuis. Et bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas de quoi Malfoy junior se défendait, il alla dans la section Sortilège. Il choisi plusieurs livres qui semblaient intéressant et alla s'assoir à la même place que la dernière fois.

Harry ne fit plus attention aux Malfoys, trop occuper dans les livres à noter sur un parchemin divers sorts qui pourrait lui être utile.

Il était rare de le voir travailler, surtout en heure supplémentaire, mais il voulait vaincre, Rogue et Voldemort. Prouver qu'il pouvait être à la hauteur, et aussi ne plus perde de personne proche de lui.

A l'heure du repas, Harry faisait très attention à Remus, en aussi peu de temps, il s'était rapprocher de Remus, le considérant presque comme son deuxième parrain. Et c'était surtout le fait qu'il devait connaitre la même peine. Parce que bien que Ron et Hermione le soutiennent, ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce que ça faisait. Ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches de Sirius que lui, et certainement pas autant que Remus.

D'ailleurs, bien que fatiguer, Remus n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire pour essayer de le rassurer.

- Harry je vais bien. lui dit Remus alors qu'Harry l'accompagnait à sa chambre.

- Je sais, mais je crois que je deviens surprotecteur.

- C'est un peu normal, après ce qui c'est passé. Mais je vais bien, sinon crois-tu que Madame Pomfresh m'aurait laissé sortir ?

- Non certainement pas.

Ils rigolèrent un peu tout les deux, déstressant Harry par la même occasion.

- Bon et bien bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit.

Harry alla dans sa chambre et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, et les autres jours, il allait devoir tenir le coup. Parce que l'entrainement allait être très intensif.

* * *

Le chapitre est quand même plus long. J'ai fait 19 page en double interligne. Une demi page de plus en faite. Mais j'aurais pu aller jusqu'à la fin de la semaine aussi. Mais à ce moment là, le chapitre aurrait été posté Vendredi.

J'ai oublier de dire, Harry peut aussi sortir avec Remus et Draco, voir Severus, (enfin un couple à trois avec Severus) Mais après la gentil fic devient classé M. Ca ne me dérangerais pas de changer le rating, mais j'écris pas de lemon c'est certain.

Bon allez, à plus à lundi 29 il me semble.

Lafeerique


	4. Chapter 4

**Petits problèmes de temps**

Petit note :

Et voilà le chapitre 4, après un peu plus de quatre réécriture, il m'a donné du fil a retorde, pas par manque d'idée mais par trop d'idée et manque de temps. Promis j'essaye de vous mettre rapidement le prochain chapitre, qui sera sur... vous verrez à la fin ^^. Je n'ai pas vraiment regarder les fautes, mais j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas de trop. J'espère aussi être dans la bonne voie, j'ai pas envie de ne pas vous faire plaisir croyez moi. et en plus d'un an, j'ai eu de ses idées farfelus, vaux mieux pour vous que je ne les mettes pas croyez moi ^^. Bon je vous dit bonne lecture et à bientôt, je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 5 avant la fin du mois. Ca me fera environs un mois, ça devrait donner quelque chose d'acceptable.

Bon finis de parler, Je vous dit bonne lecture, et à bientôt

Ps: n'oubliez pas les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir :D

Chapitre 4 : Encore des cours

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Il était à peine six heures. Il descendit en bas, dans la salle à manger, et trouva juste Mme Malfoy assis en train de discuter avec Rogue. Ce qui était assez étrange, puisqu'ils semblaient bien s'amuser, et Rogue avait les yeux rieurs. Lorsqu'Harry entra, seule Madame Malfoy tourna la tête.

Mme Malfoy le salua et Harry répondit. Rogue se contenta d'un signe de tête pour répondre. Harry alla se servir un thé sur la table et alla s'assoir sur plus loin des deux autres. Mais Mme Malfoy lui fit signe de venir près d'eux. Harry s'assit avec hésitation.

A peine installer, Narcissa Malfoy commençait à lui faire la conversation.

- Bien dormis Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui très bien, et vous ? Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Comme d'habitude, au faite, tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom, ça ne me gêne pas et ça me fera l'impression d'être plus jeune, dit-elle en rigolant alors que Rogue levait un sourcil avec un sourire en coin en regardant Narcissa. Celle-ci le regarda et lui tira la langue. Sous le regard très amuser d'Harry.

- Au faite, tu te lèves tôt ce matin, il est tout juste sept heures.

- Oh, c'est une vieille habitude.

- Pendant les vacances ?

- Oui, … chez mes moldus, je me levais toujours très tôt. Je devais faire le petit déjeuner.

- Ils n'ont pas de personnes pour faire le petit déjeune. Je sais que je n'y connais rien en moldu, mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire le petit déjeuner.

- … Je … Non, ça ne devrait pas être à moi de faire le petit déjeuner. Mais mes moldus n'aiment pas la magie, et pas conséquence, ne m'aiment pas beaucoup non plus.

- Du coup, ils te traitent comme des elfes de maison. Mais tu en as parlé avec Dumbledore, il …

- Cissy, Dumbledore le sait, intervint Rogue, il la regardait la tête un peu pencher.

Harry était très mal à l'aise.

- Oh ! Désolé Harry, je suis un peu trop curieuse.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Harry avec un sourire gêné.

- Si je recommence, arrête-moi, je ne le prendrais pas mal. Je ne m'en rends pas toujours compte.

Ils se sourirent.

Harry regarda Rogue, celui-ci semblait écouter quelque chose. Alors que pourtant, il n'y avait pas un bruit, autre que le mouvement de la cuillère de Narcissa tournant dans sa tasse.

- Je dois vous laisser, j'ai une potion qui m'attend, dit Rogue en se levant. Il posa sa tasse encore pleine sur la table.

- A tout à l'heure alors, lui dit Narcissa.

- A tout à l'heure.

Rogue quitta la pièce. Harry perdu dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas la question de Narcissa.

- Harry ?

- OH, euh, excuse-moi.

- Tu es bien pensif.

- Oui, … c'est le professeur Rogue, il semble très différent de celui que je connais, à l'école.

Narcissa lui sourit.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment se comporte Severus à l'école, même si Drago en parle de temps en temps. Le Severus que je connais, est bien plus celui que tu viens de voir, même si, il semble quand même plus détendu qu'avant. Le fait certainement qu'il n'est plus à nous cacher trop d'information depuis que nous avons rejoint l'ordre. Mais à l'école, il vaut mieux savoir se faire respecter. Avec les enfants, il vaut mieux avoir de l'autorité. D'ailleurs Drago l'appelle souvent « la chauve-souris des cachots ». Dit-elle rigolant.

- Il est très proche de votre famille ?

- Oui, il l'est. C'est le parrain de Drago, et mon meilleur ami, comme Lucius. Tous les deux prennent de gros risques actuellement, bien plus qu'avant.

- Avec Voldemort ?

- Oui, normalement, tous les enfants des mangemorts qui ont atteint l'âge de seize ans, seront marqués cet été. Drago ne veut pas de la marque, et bien que nous sachions que Severus était un espion, Lucius, lui, n'a jamais voulu aller vers Dumbledore. Mais nous avions besoin de protection, alors…

- Vous avez été le voir quand même.

- Oui, officiellement nous sommes en France pour essayer de recruter des mangemorts, et bien sûr nous sommes injoignables, mais, il suffit que quelqu'un aille nous chercher pour qu'on comprenne que nous avons … déserté.

- Donc, à chaque instant, monsieur Malfoy risque sa vie.

- Oui, ainsi que Severus. Voldemort sait très bien que nous sommes tous très proches. Si l'un de nous le trahis, nous payerons tous.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps alors.

- Depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Au début, nous étions quatre, Lucius, Severus, Moi, et aussi étrange soit-il Bella, ma sœur.

Harry regarda Narcissa avec un air indéchiffrable.

- Bella, a juste un an de plus que moi. Et nous étions toujours tous les quatre. C'est vrai qu'elle adorait se battre et semblait un peu étrange. Mais maintenant, c'est comme si c'était une autre personne.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle est devenue … ce qu'elle est.

- C'était en sixième année, l'année de ses fiançailles, normalement, c'est moi qui devais épouser Lestrange, et elle Lucius. Mais, Lestrange était … très étrange. Et sans m'en parler, Bella et Lucius ont décidé avec l'accord de Lestrange d'inverser les épouses. Et peu après les fiançailles, elle a changé. Je suis quasiment sur que c'est Lestrange le coupable.

Harry méditait lorsque Rémus, entra dans la salle, très mal réveiller. Celui-ci s'assit en face des deux autres occupants de la pièce, se servit un thé en renversant à coté sous leurs yeux amusés.

Une fois le thé consommé. Rémus sembla se réveiller. Il le regarda, puis regarda Madame Malfoy.

- Bonjours.

- Bonjours, répondirent les deux autres.

- Déjà debout ? Demanda amusé Rémus.

- Et oui, bien dormi ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Aussi.

Rémus regarda Narcissa comme s'il lui posait aussi la question et elle lui dit :

- De même

Il y eut un silence, puis Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller courir dehors comme le lui avait demandé Rogue. Ensuite, Harry alla en cours d'occlumentie, puis ensuite en cours de Duels. Pour ensuite, après avoir mangé, il eut cours de métamorphoses puis de sortilèges.

Harry fut très fier de voir son bouclier de Merlin, être de plus en plus puissant, même s'il restait sous forme de nuage informe. Il vit que celui de Remus était un gros félin. Harry avait beaucoup rit lorsque Rémus lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il était souple.

Une fois les cours finis, Harry alla une fois de plus à la bibliothèque, où il trouva une fois de plus Narcissa. Elle semblait faire des recherches sur des médicaments naturels. Harry lui continuait ses recherches pour trouver plusieurs sortilèges simples mais efficaces. Ensuite après manger, Harry alla directement dormir, beaucoup trop fatiguer pour faire autre chose. Le reste de la semaine se passe comme cette journée, jogging, cours, déjeuné, cours, bibliothèque, diner puis dormir.

Harry avait passé son week-end avec Drago. Ils firent beaucoup de Quidditch. Harry avait décidé d'oublier l'incident de la bibliothèque, enfin de ne pas en tenir compte. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago avait réagi aussi… de cette manière. Aussi Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question alors qu'ils faisaient une pause.

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

- Je voulais savoir un truc.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi à la bibliothèque, tu sais avec ta mère tu m'as …

- Agresser ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Pour la forme, avoue que ce n'est pas souvent qu'on peut te voir à la bibliothèque.

Harry le regarda de manière septique.

- On aurait dit un petit garçon prit en fautes.

Drago soupira.

- J'ai fait une erreur de … d'étiquette. En présence de personne étrangère à la famille, je dois vouvoyez mes parents et les appeler père et mère. A la bibliothèque, j'ai appelé ma mère « maman ».

- Je ne pensais pas que l'étiquette était aussi importante, surtout pour toi.

Drago leva un sourcil comme seul les Malfoy savaient le faire.

Puis il dit :

- C'est vrai que c'était un peu excessif, excuse-moi.

- Pas grave, mais euh… ne t'excuse pas trop souvent, ça me fait vraiment très bizarre.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

- Tu veux qu'on aille se baigner ? demanda Drago.

- Euh… dans le lac ?

- Non, il y a plein de bestioles dedans. Il y a une grande salle de bain au deuxième étage, elle ressemble un peu à la salle de bain des préfets. Je ne sais pas si tu y as déjà été.

- Si j'y suis déjà allé, et je veux bien.

Ils y allèrent, et une fois installer, ils discutèrent de sujets qui ne risquaient pas de faire polémique, et ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient plein de points communs, autre que le Quidditch. Ils arrivèrent même à parler de leurs familles respectives. Drago lui parla beaucoup de son père et de son travail au ministère, alors qu'Harry lui expliquait certaines technologies moldu.

- Mais au faite Harry, tes moldus, ils sont spécial, non ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je les ai vus, à la gare, et j'ai entendu un peu la discussion qu'ils ont eue avec les membres de l'ordre … et ma mère à parler.

- Oui, on peut dire qu'ils sont spéciaux. Ils détestent la magie, et donc ça a des répercussions sur moi. Mais ce n'est pas important.

Il y eut un silence puis Harry éclaboussa Drago, et s'en suivit une bataille d'eau. Une fois les deux adolescents calmés. Ils se détendirent tous les deux. Puis un coup Drago s'exclama :

- Ah, au faite, mon père m'a dit de te dire que la semaine prochaine, normalement tu as cours avec le professeur Yangs je crois.

- Oui

- Bah, je crois qu'il a un empêchement où je ne sais quoi, du coup c'est mon père qui va te donner des cours.

- Euh rassure-moi, ton père n'est pas trop… tordu pour les cours.

- Il ne fait pas de favoritisme, et il est quand même assez exigeant. Quand j'étais petit, c'est lui qui me donnait des cours sur les traditions et l'étiquette.

- Je suis sûr que tu as eu des cours de potions aussi.

- Oui, Severus, mon parrain, me donnait des cours. Mais juste pour les bases. Et ma mère, sur l'histoire de la famille. Mais ses cours duraient une éternité, quand elle commence à parler, elle ne s'arrête plus, lui dit Drago en rigolant.

- J'ai vu ça.

Drago l'interrogea du regard.

- L'autre jour, j'ai fait une remarque sur le comportement de ton parrain. Du fait qu'il était différent entre Poudlard et ici. Et on en a parlé, et ça a finis sur leurs années d'études et sur ta tante.

- Laquelle ?

- Bellatrix

- Oh, elle en parle souvent en ce moment. Elle semble… attendre quelque chose. Comme si ça allait changer d'un moment à l'autre. Enfin bref, Comme quoi ma mère parle tout le temps.

- Je dirais presque que tu tiens de ta mère. Harry lui fit un grand sourire et Drago lui sauta dessus pour essayer de le noyer.

Après ce bon bain. Les deux garçons allèrent manger.

Le reste du week-end passa tranquillement. Mais la nuit venu, Harry alla se coucher avec un très mauvais pressentiment.

A peine eut-il fermé les yeux qu'il se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il rouvrit les yeux, il était assis sur une chaise, ses bras reposants sur des accoudoirs. Devant lui, il y avait un serpent, très très long, un piton, en train de dormir.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit, un homme cacher par un capuchon entra précipitamment :

- Maitre, il vient de revenir, ils nous ont mentit, aucun des deux n'a été en France.

Harry sentit la colère se propager dans ses entrailles et dit :

- Bien, Queudevert ton bras !

C'était une voix sifflante qui n'avait rien avoir avec la sienne.

L'homme tendit son bras.

Harry se réveilla en sueur.

Il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir. Harry se leva rapidement et ouvrit la porte.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Lucius et Severus Rogue. Les deux hommes, des capes sur leurs bras, se figèrent.

- Potter, retourné dormir. Cingla la voix de Rogue.

- Il sait, pour Drago et Madame Malfoy.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

- Comment est-ce que …

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Lucius, Prenez ça Potter et dormez !

Rogue lui tendit une fiole de couleur bleu, de la potion sommeil-sans-rêve.

Rogue continua son chemin, Suivit de Malfoy. Harry les regarda s'éloigner, et resta figé sur le pas de la porte. Ils allaient à la mort, c'était obligé. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Harry allait refermer sa porte, une autre s'ouvrit.

- Retourne te coucher Harry, ils savent ce qu'ils font, crois-moi. Dit Drago, de sa porte.

- Mais… ils vont droit à la mort.

- Non, ils seront certainement un peu amoché mais, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont s'en sortir.

- Comment est ce que tu peux …

- On en parle tous ensemble, tout le monde sait ce qu'ils risquent tous les deux. On ne se fait pas d'illusion, si on en ressort tout les quatre vivants, ce sera un miracle.

Harry baissa la tête. Les deux hommes étaient vraiment très courageux...ou très suicidaire.

- Tu devrais prendre la potion. Et demain tu m'expliqueras comment tu as appris ce que tu sais.

Drago ferma sa porte, et Harry fit de même et alla se coucher. Il s'endormit immédiatement après avoir prit la potion.

Ce fut le bruit d'une porte qui claqua qui réveilla Harry. Il faisait grand jour, mais le soleil ne devait pas être levé depuis longtemps. Harry prit sa baguette et lança rapidement un _tempus : 7h30. _

Harry se prépara rapidement et alla manger à la cuisine. Il y trouva Drago, Narcissa ainsi que Remus, Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall.

Drago lui fit signe de venir s'assoir à coté de lui alors que tout le monde s'était tue à son arrivée.

Au vu de la tête fatiguer de tous, peu avait bien dormit, ou même avait dormit tout cours.

Drago lui dit sans se soucier de quiconque :

- Ils sont revenu, il y a une heure. Et ils n'ont quasiment rien.

Harry soupira.

- Mais ils ont juste besoin de se reposer.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, il n'y avait rien à dire.

- Harry, Severus m'a dit que tu les avait avertit juste avant qu'ils ne partent. Dit Remus.

-Oui, je, j'ai encore rêvé de lui, et c'était très court, et il n'a pas sentit ma présence, mais je croyais que je n'aurais plus de rêve, pourquoi est ce qu'il aura relâché sa garde.

- Je ne sais pas, d'après ce que nous savons, il prépare un plan, mais rien ne va comme il le voudrait.

- Il est soucieux, Dit Rogue en entrant brusquement dans la cuisine. Il y a de plus en plus de déserteurs et en plus, il a besoin d'un mangemort de confiance, pas suffisamment capital pour la guerre et qui veuille bien aller presque dans la mort, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il aurait besoin de ce mangemort.

- Comment va Lucius ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Bien, il dort. Depuis une demi-heure, nous n'avons rien, il nous a peine touché. Il a gobé tous ce que nous lui avons dit, les lettres à l'appui.

- Il va falloir être plus sur vos gardes, sinon il va avoir encore plus de doute. Dit Albus.

- Il en a déjà de gros, sinon il n'aurait pas envoyer quelqu'un pour vérifier que Drago et Cissy soient bien en France. De plus, il l'a avoué à demi mots qu'il avait de nouvelles sources plus discrète, mais elles ne viennent pas du château, sinon il saurait que vous êtes ici, tout les deux.

- Bien, nous allons devoir être encore plus nous aussi sur nos gardes. Dit Dumbledore en ce levant. Harry pour ce matin on va juste faire un peu d'occlumentie, et cette après-midi tu feras sortilège et métamorphoses, essayer de faire les deux en même temps. Ah, et Drago, si tu veux tu peux suivre l'entrainement d'Harry, je pense que d'ici peu, tu risque d'en avoir besoin. Ajouta Dumbledore.

Rogue disparut avec de quoi manger, pendant qu'Harry prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Drago et Remus, alors que les autres retournaient à leurs occupations.

Personne ne vit Rogue ou Lucius Malfoy de la journée. L'entrainement fut assez difficile, principalement l'après midi où il fallait enchainer sortilèges et métamorphoses avec les deux professeurs. Drago assista au cours mais ne lança aucun sort sur la demande des deux professeurs qui préféré lui montrer ce qui l'attendait avant de vraiment commencer l'entrainement avec lui.

Le soir, Rogue et Malfoy senior apparurent au repas. Drago et Harry étaient une fois de plus assit l'un à coter de l'autre, ce qui fit soulevé le sourcil de Mr Malfoy.

Après le repas, Harry monta dans sa chambre. Il était installé sur son lit, un livre sous les yeux, lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte.

- Entrer, dit Harry.

- Salut, Harry, dit Drago.

Harry posa son livre et invita le garçon a venir s'assoir.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Comment... Comment tu as su, à propos de Tu-sais-qui ?

- Je... j'ai une sorte de connexion avec lui. Lorsqu'il ne ferme pas son esprit, j'arrive à aller dans sa tête, et je vois ce qu'il voit, j'entends ce qu'il dit. C'est très, particulier.

- Comment ça ? Mais si tu peux aller dans sa tête, lui aussi peut aller dans la tienne, et ce lien n'est pas venu comme ça.

- Ça a un rapport avec la nuit où il a essayé de me tuer, et l'année dernière, au ministère, il m'a envoyé une vision, où mon parrain se faisait torturer par lui.

- Mon père m'a parlé de cette histoire mais, pas dans les détails. J'ignorais que tu avais ce genre de connexion, mais ça veut dire qu'il peut venir quand il veut.

- Non, l'année dernière, il a essayer de me contrôler, mais il en est tellement ressortit affaiblit, qu'il a préférer fermer son esprit ensuite. Et cette nuit, c'était certainement qu'il était tellement furieux que ça a affaiblit ses barrières.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il attendu la fin de l'année ? Si le lien entre toi et lui existe depuis aussi longtemps, il aurait essayer avant.

- En faite, au début, je voyais des portes, plein de portes, il était obnubilé par la prophétie au département des mystères, qu'il en rêvait, et au final ça me faisait aussi rêvé de ça. Et il s'est rendu compte de cette connexion que bien plus tard. Lors de l'attaque sur Mr Weasley.

- J'en ai pas entendu parler. Mais la prophétie, est ce que tu l'as entendu ? Ou est-elle définitivement perdu.

Harry réfléchissait, il avait confiance en Drago, mais c'était trop tôt, s'il disait oui, Drago lui demanderais ce qu'il en était, s'il disait non, ce serait lui mentir. Et sur Drago était devenu un peu un ami.

- Oui, certaines personnes l'ont entendu.

- Tu l'as connais ?

- Hum, oui mais...

- d'accord. Tu ne veux pas me la dire ? Demanda Drago sérieusement

- Ne le prend pas mal, c'est juste que...

- C'est normal que tu ne me le dises pas, je t'en voudrais jamais, surtout pour des éléments qui doivent certainement rester secret.

- Nous sommes seulement deux à la savoir, et je ne l'ai même pas dit à Ron et Hermione.

- Comment Voldemort l'a-t-il su ?

- La prophétie a été faite au professeur Dumbledore, et un espion a entendue seulement la première partie de la prophétie.

- Je ne suis pas sur mais je crois savoir qui était l'espion.

- Comment ça ?

- Mon père m'a dit que … Qu'est ce que tu vas faire si je te dit son nom ?

- Ça dépend.

- De …

- de qui est-ce.

- Severus est monté dans l'estime du Lord grâce à une information très capitale. Mais enfin ça ne prouve pas que c'est lui.

Harry ferma les yeux en entendant le nom de Rogue, ça ne l'étonnerait pas que ce soit lui.

- Harry ?

- C'est possible que ce soit lui, parce que … Je ne sais pas.

- Sinon, mon père m'a dit de te dire que demain à cinq heures tu auras le droit a ton premier cours d'arme blanche.

- Tu viendras au cours ?

- Oui, je pense que j'en aurais certainement besoin, et puis on pourra toujours s'aider. Bonne nuit. Lui dit Drago avec un sourire.

- Bonne nuit.

Harry dormait encore à point fermer lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, et cela ne le réveilla pas pour autant. L'homme blond, soupira, sortit rapidement sa baguette de sa manche, et lança un _aguamentis_ sur la forme allongé.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut trempé de la tête au pied. L'homme blond, Lucius Malfoy un sourire en coin dit :

- Debout, Potter vous êtes en retard. Vous avez 5 minutes pour être dans la salle d'entrainement !

Harry Potter se leva le plus rapidement possible et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Lucius Malfoy repartit, et Harry arriva à point nommer dans la salle d'entrainement, Drago attendait déjà.

- Bien, voici votre petit déjeuner. Lucius Malfoy désigna un thé et des toast posés sur une table dans un coin. Puisque je suppose que vous n'avez pas manger. Je vous explique le cours d'aujourd'hui, qui va être théorique. Je préfère laissez la pratique au professeur Yang. Tout d'abords, vous aller vous entrainer psychologiquement à blesser voir tuer votre adversaire. Car, tuer est déjà assez éprouvant, avec un avada, mais cela est bien pire à l'arme blanche. Il faut que vous sachiez Mr Potter, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait parfaitement se servir d'une épée, d'un couteau, où même lancer des couteaux sur une cible. Mais il n'utilise que rarement cette capacité, car selon lui, c'est beaucoup trop rapprocher. Mais, avec vous, il n'hésitera pas à utiliser toutes ses ressources. Alors nous allons vous entrainez pour que vous soyez meilleurs que lui.

Harry avait fini son petit déjeuner et écoutait attentivement.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, vous allez contrôler votre respiration, c'est très important, car si vous vous retrouvez essouffler en début de combat, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. Asseyez-vous en tailleur, et fermer les yeux. vous ne devez seulement étendre que votre souffle, le ressentir, le contrôler, inspirer … expirer. Bien. Maintenant écouter votre cœur, essayer de ralentir un peu ses battements.

Harry suivait toutes les instructions, et Lord Malfoy semblait accepter ses efforts.

- Maintenant, je veux que vous imaginiez, un combat, n'importe lequel, contre qui vous voulez. Vous êtes dans une clairière. Vous êtes seul, avec votre ennemis en face de vous. Vous devez vous battre contre lui.

Lucius voyait la respiration de Potter devenir un peu plus rapide. Il respirait presque par ac-cout, Drago lui restait calme.

- Mr Potter, vous devez maitriser votre respiration, la calmer, garder votre calme. Bien, très bien, le combat commence, mais vous devez garder une respiration lente.

Harry se voyait face à Voldemort, tout deux déjà bien amoché, une épée chacun. Voldemort qui le provoque, et puis lui qui réagit si vite, puis il se calme, tout doucement. Voldemort qui attaque, sur la gauche, sur la droite. Harry essaye de garder une respiration normale, calme, étrangement, c'est rassurent. Harry tellement concentrer n'entendit pas tout de suite Mr Malfoy lui dire de rouvrir les yeux.

- C'est très bien. Mais il faut réussir à ne pas vous emballez. La colère fait souvent perdre de l'énergie, et aussi le contrôle de soit.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Essayer de contrôler votre respiration quand vous sentez que vous partez, pensez à quelque chose d'apaisant.

- Bien, demain, levé six heure, et vous ferez votre jogging avant mon cours, est-ce claire ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Bien, je vous laisse à votre cours de Sortilèges.

Alors que Lucius Malfoy sortait de la salle suivit de Drago qui voulait aller boire un peu. Harry vit Rogue attendre près de la porte. Malfoy ne referma pas très bien la salle, et Harry vit très nettement la scène qui se déroula devant ses yeux, même si Harry fut certain d'avoir rêvé.

Rogue semblait... ronchon et discutait à voix basse, mais il se fit couper par Lucius Malfoy en se faisant embrasser.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, alors que Remus entrait dans la salle en saluant les deux hommes, ceux-ci partirent bien vite.

- Bonjour, Harry. Ça va ? Tu es tout rouge ?

- Oui, oui, ce n'est rien.

- Bien, tu t'es entrainer sur le sortilège …

La journée continua avec les sortilèges, les repas ainsi que Métamorphose, et occlumentie. Harry remarqua qu'en contrôlant sa respiration, il arrivait un peu mieux à contrôler son esprit.

Au diner, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent juste en diagonale d'Harry, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer. Drago, encore une fois assit à côté de lui, ne put que remarquer son manège.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ? C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit Hier soir ?

- Non, rien, je sais juste que … rien.

Drago haussa les sourcils, et regarda son père et son parrain. Après deux échanges de regards et un signe de la main. Drago comprit ce qui clochait.

- Tu es homophobe ?

- Hein ! Non, pourquoi ?

- Je suppose que les a surpris ? Non ? Vu comment tu les regardes.

- Je... oui, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre de voir deux hommes ensemble... enfin …

- S'embrasser ?

- Ouai, mais ça ne te gène pas que ton père trompe ta mère ?

- Non, tu sais, ma mère trompe mon père aussi, et on se connait tous. Leurs mariage arrangé a été très arrangé si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Harry rigola. Toute la discussion c'était tenu à voix basse pour évité les éventuelles oreilles qui traineraient. Mais tout le monde les regardait avec des petits sourires en coin qui horripila Harry.

- Ah, au faite, je crois que tout le monde pense que nous allons devenir plus que des amis.

- Quoi ?

- Ouai, enfin bref, tu veux des pommes de terre ?

- Non, merci, je n'ai plus faim.

Drago rigola et ne l'écouta pas en lui servant une généreuse quantité de patates.

La semaine se finit rapidement entre tous ses cours. Le professeur Yang arriva finalement le Samedi Matin. Harry eut cet après-midi là, un cours d'arme blanche, l'approche, ce qui consistait à … encore un peu théorie.

Seulement, le dimanche soir,la veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry, pendant le repas, Tonks apparu par la cheminé.

- Professeur Dumbledore, le Terrier a été attaqué.


End file.
